Por una mosca
by LolitaMick14
Summary: Este día de mierda no pudo ser tan malo después de todo. DRABBLE


**¡DRABBLE!**

**Phineas and Ferb **pertenecen a:** Dan Povenmire y Jeff Swampy Marsh.**

* * *

El día de hoy había sido una verdadera mierda para Ferb Fletcher.

Empezando con un examen reprobado — oh sí, imposible de creer —, enterarse de que su ahora exnovia Vanessa le engañaba con uno de sus amigos para que después en la tarde ser despedido de su trabajo de medio tiempo por un malentendido con una chica que decía ser molestada por él de manera sexual.

Sí que su día había sido una patada en los testículos multiplicado por tres.

Por eso se merecía el whisky que reposaba en la mesa de aquel bar nuevo en la ciudad.

Claro que merecía ese puto trago.

Mientras varios pensamientos cruzaban por la mente del joven británico de 22 años, sin mucho más que hacer empezó a observar una mosca que volaba enfrente de él como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

– Tu vida es tan patética Ferb Fletcher. Tanto que una mosca tiene que entretenerte, ¿Acaso no puede empeorar más mi día? — se susurra así mismo.

No debió tentar a su mala suerte.

Una mano se azotó de manera brusca en la mesa del peliverde sacándolo así de su ensoñación.

Su vista viajo rápido hacia la figura esbelta de un joven pelirrojo que le miraba furioso.

_¿Que carajos?_

Se preguntaba mentalmente el chico mientras fruncía el ceño.

– Ah… ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? — pregunta con lentitud.

El extraño extiende una sonrisa. Una sonrisa nada amigable.

– Por supuesto, ¿Dejarías de ver el trasero de mi amiga, maldito imbécil?

_¿Qué?_

Por el rabillo del ojo pudo distinguir que atrás del chico de cabeza triangular había una chica azabache en la barra la cual volteaba disimuladamente hacia su dirección.

La pobre estaba roja, intuía que era por vergüenza por la forma de actuar de su amigo.

_Oh._

De seguro pensó que veía a su amiga cuando en realidad solo veía al insecto volador.

– Ya veo, creo que esto es un malentendido, yo estaba…

– Me importa un carajo tus creencias. Así que párate y sal de aquí.

Pronuncia el pelirrojo llamando así la atención de algunos clientes.

Él frunce el ceño disgustado.

_¿Irse? ¿Él?_

Claro que no, no después del día de mierda que tuvo. No se va ir por otras falsas acusacio…

Entonces una idea fugaz pasa por su mente y sonríe con prepotencia.

Al menos no se irá antes de hacer algo.

De manera lenta va parándose y sacando un bolígrafo de la chaqueta el cual utiliza para escribir algo en una servilleta. La sonrisa del rostro no se borra y el otro le mira confundido.

– De acuerdo, me iré. Pero para quede claro, en realidad al que estaba viendo era a ti _nene. _— sonríe coqueto mientras le guiña el ojo y le entrega aquel papel con su número como todo un galán.

Bebé lo último que queda de su trago, deja algunos billetes en la mesa y con eso se voltea para retirarse del lugar. Pero antes de salir puede escuchar claramente la risa de la amiga de aquel extraño.

Debió escuchar todo.

Ver aquel rostro bonito ruborizado y jadeando de sorpresa, le hacía pensar que no todo había salido mal ese día.

– **Meses después –**

¿Quién diría que el peor dia de la vida de Ferb Fletcher se convertiría el mejor de todos?

Bueno, al menos, un día que había terminado muy bien. Y lo que sigo fue mucho mejor.

Pero, ¿Por qué lo decía?

La respuesta estaba justamente durmiendo desnudo a lado suyo.

¿Cómo había sucedido?

No tenía idea.

Si el peliverde tuviera que hacer una retrospectiva de los últimos cinco meses, se extendería demasiado.

Pero podría resumirlo explicando que después de una semana de aquella noche había recibido una llamada de Phineas Flynn — en ese entonces el extraño del bar —, con la intención de querer conocerse más.

Y aquí estamos, los dos ahora compartiendo cama como la pareja de novios que son.

Arrastra aquel cuerpo lleno de de pecas volteándolo en el proceso para que queden de frente y así poder abrazarlo contra su pecho. Recibiendo así un tierno ronroneó del lindo pelirrojo que se acurruca más en busca de calor.

El británico no puede evitar sonreír con gusto.

_Esto es vida._

Y todo gracias a una mosca.

**Fin.**

* * *

– **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA –**

_**¡Primer fic del año!**_

Estoy emocionada por esta nueva historia corta que vengo a traer esperando que sea de su agrado.

Besos y abrazos.

**¡LolitaMick14 fuera, paz!**


End file.
